


The Darkest Warning

by Aziraphale7



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziraphale7/pseuds/Aziraphale7
Summary: I wrote this a couple of years back when I had first made the concept of Dark! Gabriel (and I wrote this for the Monthly Gabriel Challenge on Tumblr) but I wanted to post it here as well!
Kudos: 1





	The Darkest Warning

The archangel wasn’t one to sleep normally as angels were typically bound from having the experience, but lately he had found himself drifting off more and more as if something had been draining him of any and all energy that he withheld. His wings flicked slightly, their movement only mere as he shifted, lost in what he would later consider to be dreams.

He woke up to a knocking on the glass. At first he thought it was the window, until he heard it come from the mirror again. Gabriel’s golden eyes opened as the noise sounded again. He was cautious, though enticed by the sound. Despite being an almighty and powerful archangel he was still a child at heart, and curiosity sooner or later would certainly kill the cat. Muscles ached in protest as he stretched lazily, a squeaking noise similar to a yawn slipping past his lips as he sat up. The youngest archangel’s eyes began to glow faintly as the knocking sounded once again. Sensitive eyes caught sight of a hand pressed against the glass of the mirror across the room. The other gods most certainly wouldn’t enjoy a visitor right now as they had hardly enjoyed his own appearance.

The apocalypse was neigh and it was slightly embarrassing that some being in the mirror had caught him uncharacteristically napping in a fancy schmancy hotel. Nevertheless, Gabriel approached the mirror. His steps were cautious as he took the few strides it took to reach the chunk of glass hanging elegantly upon the wall.

The archangel was taken aback at what image greeted him. It was… _him_ …sort of.

The other being within the mirror had long amber hair that reached his shoulders, curls laying limply and unkempt there. Though despite the length of his hair, small glinting earrings were noticeable along his earlobes and partially the cuff of his ears. His chin and cheeks were covered with scattered facial hair. Lastly, Gabriel noticed the other beings eyes, a glowing almost predatory golden gaze staring straight at him. Gabriel moved to the side a bit to examine the being a bit better yet it moved with him, like a reflection. His brows furrowed as he tilted his head instinctively in confusion, the other following along.

What in his father’s name was going on? Gabriel quickly looked down, noticing that his feet were no longer squishing lush Elysian Fields carpet but was now hovering over clouds. Out of instinct his wings swiftly unfurled, all six golden wings snapping openly almost painfully out of the panic of him believing he would fall. A hand suddenly grasped the collar of his shirt, tugging him to look at the mirror once again. The being had a broad, devilish grin pasted on his lips as he examined Gabriel, “I was just fucking with ya.” He chuckled before tugging Gabriel forcefully through the extents of the mirror.

Being an archangel, Gabriel was aware of the magical properties of mirrors though part of him expected to smash against the glass. The wormhole like travel made his stomach swirl and his wings shuddered at the inability to control how his body were moving, unable to steer him to safety. Fear was settling around him until he fell freely straight to the ground.

Cold greeted his face along with the colour white. Snow. He concluded, pressing his palms to the ground to force himself into a sitting position at least. His eyes darted around, taking in the new scenery. It was dimly lit, snow covering every inch of the place. Icicles hung off the tips of tall oak branches, threatening to fall off onto beings below.

“I know,” He stiffened as a voice very similar to his own sounded, “It’s really cliche but I couldn’t resist.”

Gabriel turned quickly, nearly falling back into the snow as his feet slid about in an attempt to turn himself around. A heavy chuckle sounded from the other him, wispy breath becoming visible in the chilled air. “Don’t hurt yourself too bad now, Gabriel.” The voice was practically dripping with mockery as it spoke, “I didn’t bring you here to hurt you.” He told Gabriel simply, “That would, of course, result in my own demise ultimately after all.”

“What do you want?” Gabriel nearly growled, finally scrambling to his feet. The other version of him let out a sigh, breath flushing around his face like cigarette smoke, “I’m here to set you on a much better path.” He watched Gabriel closely, eyes similar to a hawk eyeing it’s prey from up above. “You don’t look like the one I should be taking fashion advice from-” The young archangel began, cut off by the other’s hard glare.

“I know what is going down tonight. I know how it all ends and I’m here to set you on the quick path to avoid that.” He snapped, his wings fluttering slightly in a threatening manner. Gabriel blinked at the sight. Despite the aggressive position of the other’s wings, hanging slightly below his waist and shoulders, the wings were tattered, the feathers seemingly drained of all heavenly light that once graced the golden feathers. Some feathers were damaged and ruffled as well due to the lack of preening after fights. But… This Gabriel had another major difference from him. He only had /four/ wings. The first, and largest pair were no longer upon his back, only the two smaller pairs.

Confusion crossed his gaze in an instant and the other Gabriel took notice of it quickly. “If you just run off like you always do, then you will keep them all.” He spoke, smooth voice suddenly turning cold. Gabriel could feel angry steadily rising within him. It were true though, he had a habit of running at the sight of conflict. “And why should I listen to the likes of you?” He spat, unable to control the fury he already felt towards the other.

A smirk just crawled slowly across the other’s lips as he snapped. Gabriel felt an odd flash as if he had dozed off for a few seconds merely, and awaken once again to be greeted by his own face. The darkened archangel gripped the other’s jaw, his index finger lining up with his jawline. The other Gabriel shoved his thumb underneath the hinge of Gabriel’s jaw making him wince slightly as one slight movement and his jaw would most likely be dislocated. He could speak much due to the grip but his wings flared in futile attempts to warn the other away.

“Sure, humanity may cease to be, but who the hell cares right?” The other Gabriel looked at him with piercing golden eyes that seemed tainted with hatred, “They were always just our play things in every sense of the word anyways.” A growl escaped Gabriel’s throat as he struggled slightly. His mind raced with plans and battle strategies that had been engraved into his mind as a young archangel. Michael had taught him very well how to defend himself. “I won’t..abandon them!” He growled, taking no moment to hesitate as he quickly shifted, sinking his teeth into the meat of the other Gabriel’s hand.

The other let out a surprised yelp of pain, quickly drawing back an arm and swinging a fist towards Gabriel. The younger archangel had already slid to the ground, using the slick texture of the snow to swiftly move under the other. Gabriel skidded to a stop behind him, laying flat on his back with all six golden wings outstretched. Just as he were about to force all of the strength into his vessel’s short legs, a hand gripped at the back of his neck. A gurgled sound left his mouth as he wriggled free, though the action was rewarded with a swift knee to his chin.

Gabriel was dazed by the hit, wings fluttering to catch him from falling back onto the ground once again. He staggered on his knees, swiftly moving to the side but freezing in place as he felt the familiar twinge of cool metal against the skin of his neck. A hand gripped painfully at the tender feathers at the base of his left, largest wing. For angels, that was a much more effective placeholder than their hair. “As I previously stated,” The darker being muttered to him, “I’m not here to harm you.”

Gabriel was turned to face the other, causing him to gulp and wince as feathers were painfully twisted at the motion. He even felt some tugged from his skin. “I’m trying to save you a lot of trouble, sweet cheeks.” He mocked, “Run away and let humanity cease and you will be just peachy!~” The other Gabriel’s tone was steadily becoming more dark and emotionless, “But if you don’t…” He pressed the blade closer to Gabriel’s sensitive skin, “This is what you will become.”

In an instant the being was gone, and without the strong grip holding him up, he fell back into the snow. Gabriel instantly sat up, looking around him frantically, his breath heavy from the swift movements of the prior fight. The other him was gone though and he was left alone now in the dark woods, left with the biggest decision he has probably ever had.

Humanity. Was instantly his choice. Though as he concluded it he couldn’t help but feel the sudden chill of the forest as golden and darkened brown feathers fluttered to the ground around him.


End file.
